


Its Finally Here

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [32]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: New Years <3





	Its Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> Rn it's 3 am and New Years eve but I just wanna say happy New Years and welcome 2019 and hope it will be better than twenty gay-teen :)

“Being me.. I thought I would be used to staying up all night but I guess not.” Smitty yawned, rubbing his eyes.

John nudged his shoulder, “You can go to sleep.” he whispered.

Smitty smiled sleepily at him, shaking his head, “Nah, I'd rather kiss you at midnight.”

“Can you like, not be gay on my couch?” Marcel asked, walking over to set down a tray of snacks.

Smitty took a cracker, taking a bite out of it, “Got a problem with gays?”

Marcel laughed, shaking his head, “With Jon and Evan being here? Nah, I don't have a choice.” he replied, drinking some of his soda.

They all looked at the suspects as they talked quietly to each other on another couch.

Smitty rested his head on John's shoulder, “Wake me up at midnight?” He asked him softly, playing with the rings on his boyfriend’s hand. John nodded, pressing his hand into the touch.

Jon walked over to the little group, “Snacks!” he looked over to Marcel as he shushed him he pointed at the sleeping man on John. He covered his mouth, “Oops sorry.” he took some food, walking back over to the other Canadian in the room. He laid his head on his lap, letting Evan play with his hair.

“What's poppin- why does this party suck?” Brian asked, crossing his arms as he walked through the door into the quiet place.

“Because it's only 11 o'clock and no one has shown up yet?” John replied, whispering and moving Smitty into a lying position so he would be laying on John instead.

Brian smiled at his little group of friends, “Who else is gonna show?” he asked, plopping himself down next to Marcel.

“Tyler, I think, I didn't invite a lot of people, they were busy.”

“7 people, oh well.” Evan shrugged.

Speaking of him, Tyler popped through the door, “I'm playing your games, can't stop me.” Tyler ran to the game console, looking through the selection of DVD's.

“I swear if someone wakes Smitty..” John mumbled, kneading his fingers through the brown mop of fluff that was Smitty's hair.

“Calm down, no one's gonna wake your boyfriend.” Brian joined Tyler in the sorting game, them picking out a game that had to do with them screaming at eachother. Mario Kart.

John checked the clock, it flashing 11:20 in neon green.

John shook Smitty softly, “Wake up before these fucks do.”

Smitty mumbled something, opening his eyes and he rested them on John, “‘S it 12?” he asked.

John shook his head, “Not yet, but these idiots are popping out Mario Kart so they're gonna wake you anyway.”

Smitty smiled, resting his cheek against John's chest, watching them pop the game into the Wii.

 

×

+

×

+

 

“You- Blue shell?!” Tyler asked angrily, turning the Wii remote aggressively.

“You suck.” Smitty laughed from John's chest, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Not like you can do any better, you Canadian fuck.” Tyler replied, concentrating on the TV.

“Um, rude.” Evan replied from the back of the room.

“Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate.” Tyler turned the remote again, against the opposite direction.

Smitty got up, “Wait, shut up! It's 11:59, almost 12!”

John sat up too, “Ready to kiss me?” he asked.

Smitty turned to him, nodding, smiling big and bright.

The lights outside the city counted down, starting from:

 

10

 

Smitty hugged John, pressing himself to John as Tyler and Brian bickered in the background, not paying attention to the moment.

 

9

 

John hugged Smitty back, pressing his cheek against his hair.

 

8

 

“This game sucks!” Tyler said, shoving Brian as he giggled.

 

7

 

“You suck,” Brian said, knocking Tyler off the platform in the game, “My dick!”

 

6

 

“AH!” Tyler let out a shout, “You bitch!”

 

5

 

Smitty turned his face to John, smiling sweetly as they swayed a little.

 

4

 

“That's gay.” Marcel said, staring at the couple, smiling anyway.

 

3

 

“Don't judge the gays.” Jon muttered, pressed against Evan.

 

2

 

Smitty got ready, looking John straight (nope) into his eyes.

 

1

 

Everyone seemed to stop, Mario Kart stopped for a little as the time hit one.

 

Happy New Years!

 

Smitty pressed his lips against John's, smiling into the kiss as the clock hit 12 A.M and the year turned into 2019.

 

“This was a pretty good New Years.” John mumbled against Smitty's lips, everyone agreeing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3 am when I wrote this and I was v tired so ignore any spelling errors 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
